This application relates to scroll compressors and, more particularly, to a scroll compressor member with improved strength and durability.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression systems. As known, a pair of scroll members each has a base with a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. Typically, one scroll is non-orbiting and the other scroll orbits relative to the non-orbiting scroll. The orbiting scroll contacts the non-orbiting scroll to seal and define compression chambers. One of the two scroll members is caused to orbit relative to the other, with the size of the compression chambers decreasing toward a discharge port as refrigerant is being compressed.
One example refrigerant compression system includes an air conditioning or other environmental conditioning system. As is known, a compressor compresses a refrigerant and sends the refrigerant to a downstream heat exchanger, and typically a condenser. From the condenser, the refrigerant travels through a main expansion device, and then to an indoor heat exchanger, typically an evaporator. From the evaporator, the refrigerant returns to the compressor. Generally, the performance and efficiency of the system relies, at least in part, on the capacity and efficiency of the scroll compressor. Thus, there has been a trend toward higher capacity and higher efficiency scroll compressors.
One concern in designing higher capacity scroll compressors is the strength and durability of the scroll members. Higher capacity compressors operate under increasingly severe conditions, such as higher forces and increased wear between the scroll members. Use of current materials for the scroll members has proven successful in many compressors but may not be suited for more severe operating conditions. For example, under extreme operating conditions, the scroll members may break or wear excessively. Thus, even though higher capacity designs may be available, stronger and more durable scroll member materials are needed to realize the capacity benefits of such designs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide scroll members that are able to withstand more severe conditions in order to enhance compressor capacity.